doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who The Next Doctor/King Henry's Palace- Part 1
The sixth installment of my Doctor who series and Jane appears for the first time! Jane is hearing things in her head can the Doctor find out what is causing it! King Henry's palace See the previous episode here http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Choice_of_death-_part_3:_Injustice_of_the_Juddoon Story "Doctor, we are here to celebrate your 10 years of service" Henry the 8th put his hand out. The Doctor shook it "thank you" he said as he sat back down "I have to go but you better continue your good work" King Henry the 8th walked out of the room. A patient then walked in "Doctor can you help me?" "Headaches again Jane" the Doctor had frequant visits from her "no it is different." "Speak" "you will think me mad" Jane was nervously twitching her fingers "okay I hear ... uhm ..." "go on." "Promise you won't laugh" Jane was looking away from the Doctor. "I promise" the Doctor said as Jane looked nervous "okay." Jane was looking around the room. "Tell me what has recently happened" the Doctor wanted Jane just to tell him. "King Henry is divorcing Cath-" "I mean about you." "Well I keep on hearing voices in my head saying" Jane grabbed her head "hello sweetie" she said as the Doctor jumped up. Jane then looked back at the Doctor but she grabbed her head again "spoilers" Jane said. The Doctor got up looking around himself "you are not going to tell about my voices because I will be killed" "no I won't say anything." The Doctor looked at Jane "anything odd happened in your life?" The Doctor asked. Jane was thinking "well the voices keep on saying stuff" Jane looked over the Doctor "she is coming" Jane whispered. "I mean has anything weird ever happened to you" "well my mum and dad are time travellers" she said. "Time travellers?" The Doctor asked "well time agents they say" Jane rolled her eyes "so were you raised up by anyone?" "Just my mother" Jane was quiet "did your mother speak like a tudor?" "No she said that she spoke like someon form the 21st century." The Doctor examined Jane "are you human?" He asked "of course" Jane said looking weirded out "who is coming?" The Doctor thought he knew "why do you ask so many questions?" "I need to know" the Doctor looked into the hallway "what do you mean?" Jane asked looking confused "the voices in your head" "I never can remember what I said" "so how do you know you have voices in your head?" "I get told by my mother" Jane grabbed her head again "off with their heads" Jane said snapping her head towards the Doctor. Jane was holding her head "Okay Jane I just need to scan you" "what is scan?" Jane asked looking confused "just too make sure you are okay" the Doctor ran into the tardis to get his device as he heard footsteps from behind. "Don't follow me" the Doctor shouted behind. He tried to find his device as he heard his door shut and footsteps coming towards him. "Is this witchcraft?" Jane asked looking around at the tardis "don't touch anything and this is just science like your time travelling family." Jane gone to the control panel as the Doctor started to leave the control room. Jane saw buttons as she pressed one and the tardis started to shake violently "did you touch anything?" The Doctor came running back as he saw the tardis was moving. He ran to the screen "oh no" he said pressing buttons and pulling levers. "I cannot stop it" the Doctor shouted "the tardis is determined" "tardis" Jane asked "what this is called" the Doctor said as the tardis landed. He then felt the tardis tip him and Jane out of the tardis door. He watched as the tardis door locked behind him as he gulped. He saw Henry the 8th "withcraft" he shouted as the Doctor and Jane got up "to death" he shouted. "Don't do this you know me" the Doctor pleaded as he was grabbed by Henry's the 8th guards and so was Jane who both struggled. Henry the 8th sighed "I'm sorry" he moved away from the Doctor "off with their heads." Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor